disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Kingdom of Legends
This theme park is Walt Disney Resort Berlin's fourth gate which is based on different legends from around the globe. The park features 15 themed areas 'Themed Areas' Mystic Harbour: Mystic manor: The ride like we know it. Legend of the seas: A ride similair to Maelstrom. In this ride we'll encounter another S.E.A member called Dick Odys who traveled over the seas for a long time. He does his journey again and we'll encounter many sea creatures like the Kraken, mermaids(sirens), sea serpents and more. Waikiki island: Oro river: A flume ride with tree trunks. Race over the rivers of the god of water Oro. Mount Pele: Enter your vehicle and set on an adventure to stop Pele, the god of fire, to erupt the volcano. The Enchanted Tiki Room: Enjoy this tropical serenade with the tiki birds and an audio animatronic S.E.A member. Stitch's hoverbuggies: A dumbo like spinner based on the hovercrafts from Lilo and Stitch. Moana: A canoe dark ride following the story of Moana Lilo and Stitch cousin catchers: A shooter ride where we have to catch all of Stitch's cousins. Experiment encounter: An alien encounter like ride but with a Stitch theme. This ride will use a randomized system so you will see different cousins. Valhalla: Maelstrom: The ride as we know it but longer and with new scenes Thor and the journey to Asgard: A dark ride themed to Thor's quest. Wodan: An indoor coaster themed to the almighty nordic god Wodan. Fjord quest: A river raft ride where we encounter trolls and vikings. Lost Kingdom of Anandapur: Expedition Everest: Legend of the forbidden journey: The ride as we know it but longer and more Yeti encounters. Palace of Ganesha: A flume ride themed to the elephant god Ganesha. We will get wet by Ganesha and in the end we'll drop into the elephant pool. Jungle Book: A dark ride based on Mowgli's adventures. King Louie's temple: An enchanted tiki room like ride starred by a lot of monkeys and king Louie Kingdom of the Forbidden eye: Indiana Jones and the temple of the forbidden eye: The ride as we know it. Treasure hunters: A autopia like experience in jeeps where we explore different ruins and jungle corners. Ganges river: A boat ride themed to a boat on the Ganges which sees different legendary creatures and many Indian people. Deep in Africa: ' '''Anaconda: A rollercoaster racing through the rainforest The African Queen: A big boat to the size of mark twain cruising over the african rivers. Along the way we will say a lot of animals, tribes and legendary creatures. Impundulu: A rollercoaster themed to the African Thunderbird. '''Pinewood valley:' A bigfoot adventure: A dark ride/ thrill ride where we encounter Bigfoot. Ripsaw falls: A tree trunk river ride themed to a woodcutters' company. Mediterannea: Hercules: A dark ride themed to the mighty Greek hero. Temple of Medusa: A ride similair to Efteling's Villa Volta. Hall of Gods: An audio animatronic show featuring all the different greek gods. Troye: Legend of the wooden horse: A wooden rollercoaster racing through the city of Troye in time of its war. Escape from Pompeii: A high speed water ride escaping the city Pompeii in time of the eruption of Vesuvius. Creature lagoon: ' '''Griffon fly school: A dumbo like spinner themed to griffons. Sea serpent soak spin: A mad tea party like spinner featuring a splash battle. Quest for the unicorn: A kiddie coaster flying through an enchanted forest. The Enchanted Labyrinth: A labyrinth like once planned for AK. Fantasia river: The ride like once planned. '''Ys:' ' '''The princess of Ys: This is a dark ride themed to the story of Ys, the city that sunk into the water next to Paris. The story goes that a princess is demanded to marry a prince who she doesn't love. A poor young farmer boy entered the princess' room every night. They loved each other. One day the devil was so angry that he kidnapped the boy and disguised himself like him. He entered the room and kissed the princess. By the kiss, the city starts to sink. The inhabitants of Ys are changed into merfolk and live happily ever after. '''Fata Morgana:' ' '''Roc's flight: An indoor rollercoaster where we encounter Roc. Aladdin's arabian nights: A dark ride where we sit on magic carpets and soar through the scenes of this Disney Classic. Storytime with Jasmine: An enchanted tales with Belle like ride but with Jasmine. We will see the genie and Abu too. Jasmine's flying carpets: The ride copied from Tokyo DisneySea. Genie's wish: A 4d movie featuring really good special effects. 1001 arabian nights: A ride similair to Efteling's Fata Morgana but also following arabian stories now. Sorceror's palace: A suspened top spin ride themed to a spell of an Arabian sorceror. '''Far East:' ' '''Mulan: A dark ride where we board rickshaws and see different Mulan scenes. The Red Dragon: An indoor coaster with a dark ride part in the first part of the ride. Mystery bathouse: An illusion house which is cursed by Asian gods. Legendary rickshaw: A dark ride/ haunted mansion like ride showing different Asian ghosts and heroes. '''El Dorado:' Journey to El Dorado: A pirates of the caribbean like ride visiting the golden city. The Golden skull: A steel shuttle coaster themed to a hidden treasure. ' ' Atlantis: Voyage to Atlantis: A flume ride visiting the city of Atlantis. The Heart of Atlantis: A dumbo like spinner themed to the jets from the Lost Empire movie. The Sunken Treasure: A bubble vision show showing how Atlantis sunk into the sea. Discovery Island: 20,000 leagues under the sea: The ride from Tokyo DisneySea. Journey to the center of the earth: The ride from Tokyo DisneySea. Professor McClean's flying machine: A kiddie coaster themed to a crazy inventor's new project. Hall of Vissionaires: A gallery showing some of the greatest vissionaires from the planet. Carnivora: A rollercoaster going through a labratory which made a huge mistake by adding chemicals to carnivorous plants which are now moving monsters. The trip around the world in 80 days: A dark ride themed to the legendary story. Orbitron: The ride as we know it. From the Earth to the moon: A rollercoaster themed to Jules Verne's works. Category:Theme Parks